


Impertinence

by Natasja



Series: Tales Untold and Legends Unsung [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Humour, because somebody needed to write it, but everyone else does, zeus doesnt have a sense of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy sent the head of Medusa to Olympus as a 'gift', but how well was it received?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impertinence

For once, Artemis and Apollo were in accord, not-quite-gaping at the parcel that had just been delivered. Apollo was handling it slightly better, but he had always been the more impulsive and whimsical of the twins.

Hermes was torn between looking very awkward and poised to bolt, not really trusting that someone _wouldn't_ try to shoot the messenger, and a smirk hovering at the corner of his lips. As the god of tricksters, with children who were fond of pranks, he could appreciate the humour.

So could Poseidon, who roared with laughter, the green eyes that his son had inherited shining with pride, though whether it was at his son's accomplishments or at the utter irreverence of his actions was up for debate. Either way, he completely ignored the glares directed at him from Hera, who didn't need another reason to dislike demigods, and Zeus, who was spluttering indignantly.

Ares was laughing, too, thrilled at the prospect of a fight when someone got around to actually reacting, accompanied by Aphrodite's gleeful giggles as she murmured to herself about finding a fitting partner for such an audacious Hero.

Athena's head was buried in her hands, trying not to envision the danger her daughter would be in when Zeus reacted badly to the Sea-Spawn's impertinence. As the Patron of Battle Strategy, she also couldn't help but wonder if this was a portent for the future. Percy Jackson was the only living child of the Big Three, and blatant hostility was not a trait to be hoped for in the Prophecy Child.

Hephaestus and Hestia both laid a hand on the Wisdom Goddess's shoulders, though only Hestia's was purely for comfort. Hephaestus had plenty of experience with tricks that had others marvelling at the sheer audacity, and could appreciate that in a demigod. If this was the kind of thing the boy got up to after knowing about the Gods for less than a month, the future promised to be _very_ interesting.

Demeter, with a little more experience with rebellious children (No matter what the myths said, Persephone had known exactly what she was doing when she ate the pomegranate), wondered if even cereal and farming could help this boy.

One thing was certain: Perseus Jackson would be a child to watch.

 

 

 


End file.
